


Pearls & Lace

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottom!Luffy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Top!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: Law doesn't like to celebrate his birthday. But when Luffy is waiting for him with a surprise, he might even change his mind.Maybe birthdays aren't so bad after all.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 23
Kudos: 191





	Pearls & Lace

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE BEST FICTIONAL CHARACTER IN EXISTENCE!
> 
> Law deserves everything good in this world and that includes Luffy!
> 
> Special thanks goes to the StrawHeart alliance. Thank you guys so much for enduring my whining. Ilyasm ❤
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

“Have you decided on something yet?”

Robin’s question comes out of nowhere and catches him off guard. He almost chokes on the large bite of pizza he just took, wheezing pathetically while Nami pats his back. Luffy glares at the dark-haired woman. She doesn’t need to further elaborate on her question, he knows exactly what she’s talking about.

Taking a big gulp of his soda, he finally manages to shake his head. Nami shoots him a sympathetic look that Luffy answers with a glare. He doesn’t need her sympathy. He needs their help.

“Nooo,” he whines, “I still have no idea!”

“Luffy, I really don’t want to stress you about it but… isn’t it in a few days already?”

Yeah. In five days to be exact. 

He lets out a heavy sigh. His boyfriend’s birthday is coming up in five days and he still has nothing. “I asked him a few times if there’s something he wants. I always get the same answer: ‘I don’t need anything Luffy’.” He scowls and tries to imitate Law’s deep voice as good as he can. At least the expression is spot on with how frustrated he feels. “He doesn’t even want to celebrate his birthday. Can you imagine?!”

Luffy sure can’t. What’s not to love about birthdays? Big parties, good food, and lots of presents; who doesn’t love getting celebrated like that, honestly. Well… Law apparently.

“It’s not fair! Torao earns way too much money! How am I supposed to get him a nice present when he already has everything?” He throws his arms up in the air in an exasperated manner and then crosses them in front of his chest, lips pouting. Robin chuckles, because his suffering is funny  _ apparently.  _

“Oh Luffy,” she says, “it doesn’t have to be something big or expensive. I’m sure Law will love everything as long as it’s from you.”

Yeah, yeah. He knows.  _ It’s the thought that counts.  _ He heard it a million times already and he agrees. Robin is right, as she always is. But… it’s the first time they celebrate Torao’s birthday since they started dating and Luffy wants it to be  _ special,  _ wants Law to enjoy this day, that’s just for him. And yes, Luffy knows that his boyfriend doesn’t like to be the center of the attention, but for Luffy he is anyway. As sappy as it sounds, but Law really is his world. Luffy loves him so much and wants to show him how special he is.

“Sulking will get you nowhere, Lu.”

“I know that Nami! But there’s not much time left and I want it to be something that he really likes…”

Robin clears her throat. “Okay. We’re here to help. So what does he like?”

Luffy tilts his head, brows furrowed as he tries to recall what Law’s interests are. To be honest; there are more things that he  _ doesn’t  _ like. Luffy always leaving his clothes scattered around the apartment for example, he doesn’t like that at all. Or Luffy stealing food from his plate, he doesn’t like that either. And of course, he absolutely  _ hates  _ it when Luffy interrupts him while he’s reading his beloved books, even though Luffy just wants to talk about his day and  _ OH! _

A bright grin tugs at his lips and he claps his hands together. “Oh, I know! Torao loves books! Especially the really thick ones where you  _ learn  _ something…” He scrunches his nose as if the mere existence of non-fiction books personally offended him. Robin chuckles lightly. Ah yes of course, she’s just as weird as Torao and likes those books too…

“See,” she laughs, “that’s a good start don’t you think? I’m sure we could find a good book that he enjoys.”

She’s right, that  _ is  _ a good idea! Suddenly he feels giddy, that’s something at least! Now he’s sure, with the help of his friend he will find the perfect gift for his Torao!

“What else,” Nami ponders aloud. She takes a sip from her white wine and leans back in her seat. “Oh I know!” Her face lights up and a small smirk appears on her lips. "He totally loves cute things."

Luffy giggles. It's true. Hell would freeze over first before Law would ever admit that, but he definitely has a soft spot for everything cute. "Shishishi~ you're right Nami! He likes cute animals, especially polar bears. We watched this documentary about them last week and he got this sparkle in his eyes… it was adorable!"

The memory causes a light blush on his cheeks. He loves those rare moments, where his normally stoic boyfriend gets all excited about the things he likes. Like when they walk past a cute dog and Law tries his hardest to contain his delight. The way he would always give Luffy's hand a squeeze gives him away every time but that's okay. Luffy can pretend that he didn't notice. And if he has to be the one to propose that they ask the owner if they can pet the dog, then that's okay too. The look on Law's face is well worth it. And besides that; Luffy wants to pet the cute dog too of course!

Robin and Nami giggle at his dreamy expression but he doesn't care. Thinking about Law's soft side has him swooning every time…

"Then how about a book about polar bears?" Robin asks between giggles. He likes the idea. Law would love it, he's sure. He would probably sputter and blush but that makes it all the better. 

It's decided! He feels a lot better, now that he finally knows what present to get for his boyfriend. Still… he can't help but feel as if there's still something missing. Something to make it perfect.

"What are you guys talking about?" 

Sanji comes walking into the living room, balancing plates with a delicious looking dessert on both his arms. Luffy feels his mouth water. He greedily swallows down the last piece of his pizza - or rather Nami's pizza - and makes grabby hands at his friend. 

The blond rolls his eyes, muttering something about 'serving the ladies first'. When he finally gets his share, he digs in as if it were the first meal he had eaten in days. Sanji shakes his head at the teen's bad manners. Not that Luffy cares, it's his fault for being such a good chef!

"We were just discussing Law's interest," Robin explains, answering his question from before. "Since it's his birthday next week and Luffy still doesn't have a present for him."

Sanji has the  _ audacity  _ to snort at that.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asks, a bit irritated.

"Nothing, it's just…"

"Sanji! Spit it out!"

He shakes his head and laughs lightly. "I just don't get why you're losing sleep over that. Law is just a man after all, he's probably happy about a nice dinner and spending the rest of the night between the sheets, if you know what I mean."

Heat creeps up on Luffy's face at the implication, cheeks turning a deep red. He thought about it of course; worshipping Law's sinfully hot body on his birthday was the plan from the beginning. But that's not exactly a  _ present,  _ is it?

He sees the girls exchange a look and gulps at the mischievous glint in their eyes. 

Robin takes a bite from the delicious lava cake and hums happily. Though, Luffy gets the impression that it doesn't have anything to do with the dessert.

"Wha-?"

"Eat up, Lu." Nami grins at him. "We're going shopping."

-

Law never understood what's so special about birthdays. So what if he was born on that day? And you get older literally every second, so there's really no need to make such a fuss about it. 

It's a day like any other; he doesn't need a party or all that other stuff everyone else seems to love so much. Hell, if it were up to him then no one would even know the date. But of course that's not possible with a dad like Cora. With how he acts one could think that it's his birth _ week  _ rather than his birthday.

And then there's Luffy too. 

How was he supposed to say no to his adorable boyfriend? No chance. Not with his puppy eyes and pouty lips. Trafalgar Law is a weak man, okay? So it doesn't really matter that Luffy is way more excited about October 6th than he could ever be; as long as he's happy then that's really all that matters.

God, he's such a sap…

Wrapped around Luffy's pretty fingers, that's what he is. Though, he can't say that he regrets giving in to Luffy's wish of celebrating his birthday. They had a nice dinner at this new fancy restaurant. The food was exquisite and Luffy even tried his hardest to behave for once. Thank god he didn't attempt to cook something for them. Law likes his kitchen to be intact, thank you very much.

So yeah, it was nice. And he would be lying to say that Luffy's gift for him wasn't the most adorable thing ever. 

"Luffy can I come in now?" he shouts to the direction of their shared bedroom and sighs in disappointment when Luffy yells back a short 'no'. Honestly, what's taking him so long, Law wonders as he flicks through the pages of ' _ The world of the Polar Bear'.  _ He can't help but smile at the cute pictures of the polar bear mommy with her two cubs.  _ Adorable.  _

He clears his throat, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Yes yes, he likes cute things okay. Sue him. Nervously he taps his foot on the ground as he waits and seriously,  _ what in the name of god is taking him so long?!  _ Law is not stupid, he can guess where this leads to but he seriously doubts that Luffy is preparing candles and flower petals for him. He’s not the type for these kinds of things and neither is Law. But then, why else would Luffy stop him from throwing the boy on their bed and fuck him senseless?

His cock twitches inside his dress pants. God, he prays that Luffy isn’t planning on something silly. He really wants to end this day with fantastic sex and Law hopes that that’s exactly what Luffy had in mind too when he said that he has  _ ‘another surprise for him waiting’.  _

“Torao you can come in now!”

Finally! 

He gets up from the couch and adjusts his growing bulge, the shyness in Luffy’s tone not really helping his cock calming down.  _ Please let him be naked, please let him be naked, please… _

His breath catches in his throat when he opens the door to find Luffy most definitely  _ not  _ naked. No, it’s even better.  _ Fuck!  _ So much better…

“D-do you like it?”

That’s an easy question and the answer is simple. Too bad that the word ‘yes’ apparently is no longer in his vocabulary. Much like every other word he ever knew, it flew right out the window the moment his eyes landed on the  _ beautiful  _ sight right in front of him.

He takes a few labored breaths as he tries to get his brain back to working again but -  _ holy fuck _ \- Luffy makes it rather  _ hard. _

Cock now throbbing painfully against his tight pants, he lets his gaze wander over his gorgeous boyfriend.

_ Sinful,  _ is all his brain can contribute. He eyes him up and down, takes his time to devour him with his eyes alone until he’s sure he has it all memorized to the point where the picture in his mind is as vivid as a photograph.

Law always knew that the teen would look absolutely breathtaking in lingerie but this… holy shit, holy shit,  _ holy shit…! _

“D-don’t stare Torao…” He squirms slightly under Law’s predatory gaze, eyes wide and cheeks flushed red.

_ Red. _

The colour suits him. Compliments his sun kissed skin and black locks. Law inhales sharply as he takes everything in. The bra Luffy’s wearing is a simple harness, no cups but a floral pattern made out of lace to cover his nipples instead. A strap sitting snug around his waist is linked to a simple red choker by a chain of pearls, giving the lingerie an expensive touch. The panties are held in the same red tone with lace on the side. Not too fancy; beautiful in their simplicity. They sit tight and clearly show Luffy’s  _ excitement.  _ Black thigh high stockings complete the look.

Law feels his mouth begin to water.

“Fuck,” he mutters under his breath, voice way too hoarse. 

“Does that mean you like it?” Luffy looks up at him through his lashes, biting down on his bottom lip and fuck! It’s as if he wants Law to lose his goddamn mind completely!

“Yes,” he finally croaks, “I like it. I like it a lot...!” He can't wait any longer; he pulls Luffy closer by his waist and presses their lips together. There's nothing sweet about their kiss. It's greedy,  _ hungry,  _ as if they're both starving. Law's hands soon start to wander over the younger's body, feeling up the soft material of the lingerie, fingertips brushing over smooth skin. Luffy moans into his mouth, a needy little sound driving Law mad with lust.

When they break the kiss, both men are breathing heavily already. Law rests his forehead against Luffy's and breathes in his sweet scent. "You're so sexy." He is. God, he's perfect…

"Law," the teen whispers, warm breath brushing over Law's face. "How do you want me?"

In every way possible, he wants to answer. Instead he lifts him up by his thighs and carries him over to their bed, where he lies him down gently. Quickly he removes his jacket, feeling way too hot in his suit. Tie and dress shirt follow quickly as he carelessly drops them on the floor.

Luffy kneels on the bed and works on his pants. Hurriedly he unbuckles the belt and pulls down the zipper. Always so impatient…

A chuckle makes its way past Law's lips: "Baby, slow down."

Luffy though has no intention to slow down. "Want your cock," he says, blunt as always, and who is Law to deny him? He sighs in relief when his aching erection finally is freed, the cool air hitting his arousal making him shudder. 

Luffy licks his lips at the sight of Law's huge cock, as if it's his favorite meal in the world. And maybe it really is. Law knows how much his boyfriends loves to blow him and  _ fuck  _ is he good at it too…

Slowly he begins to stroke his length. He nibbles at the tip, lapping up the pre-cum, all while looking Law directly into the eyes.  _ Fuck that's so hot! _

"C'mon Baby," Law urges, "be a good boy and suck me off."

Luffy doesn't need to be told twice. He takes the head between his lips and sucks, letting his skilled tongue swirl around the sensitive tip. Law bites back a moan. He grabs a fistful of the teen's hair and guides him down on his cock. Fuck! It feels heavenly, having Luffy's hot mouth around him like this. As always he swallows him down with ease, despite Law being way bigger than average. 

He hums and moans around the dick in his mouth, never breaking eye-contact. Law watches, mesmerized, how his cock disappears between the younger's lush lips. Tears trickle down his cheeks; the sight arousing Law even more. They've just gotten started and Luffy already looks wrecked. Just how Law likes him best: a crying mess, face wet with tears and drool.

Pleasure washes over Law's body as his cock hits the back of Luffy's throat. What a beautiful sight his boyfriend is, enjoying every second of having his hot little mouth stuffed full.

"Fuck…" He yanks Luffy's head back forcefully, making him whimper weakly. "I want you to sit on my face!"

Shit, he wants it so bad! He needs to taste Luffy too. He pulls on his hair again, enjoying the needy whine he gets from the boy. "C'mon," he urges as he rubs his cock over Luffy's lips, making them shiny with his pre-cum.

Luffy gives the tip one last peck and moves back on the bed, making room for his boyfriend. Law quickly gets rid of his pants and underwear before he lies down on his back. 

Wasting no time, Luffy crawls on top of Law as soon as he made himself comfortable. Sitting on his chest, he gazes down at Law, licking his lips greedily as if savoring the taste of the Law's manhood. God, he's so fucking gorgeous! 

His hair is disheveled and his lips swollen, the pearls shining in the dim light of the room looking beautiful against his tan skin. Law tugs on the chain lightly, eyes wandering over Luffy's sinful body. Later, Law decides, he has to leave some marks on the boy's neck. But first…

"God… c'mere, I want to taste you."

Luffy traces the ink on his chest with a featherlight touch and smiles. His chocolate eyes shine bright and warm and Law feels how the air gets punched right out of his lungs. Luffy's smile is breathtaking; leaves him speechless every time. He wants to protect that smile forever.

"Torao~ you have to ask nicely." His voice is nothing short of teasing and Law realizes that he would do everything for this beautiful boy.

He grabs Luffy's butt with his large hands and gulps: "Luffy… please!"

Luffy moans loud and unashamed when Law squeezes his butt. He's just as turned on as Law, that much is clear. His cute cock is straining against the tight panties, a wet spot on the red material showing just how aroused he is. It's driving Law crazy with want.

"Torao~" He runs his hand over the stockings and up to his crotch where he lazily strokes himself through the panties. Enough is enough, Law decides. He grabs his ass firmly and pulls him closer until he's sitting on Law's face. A surprised yelp leaves his lips and he has to grab on to the headboard to keep his balance. 

Giving the teen no time to adjust to the new position, Law lets his tongue flick out; licking Luffy's tip. His hands wander underneath the underwear, tattooed finger brushing over his tight hole. Just slightly, the touch barely there. Teasing. It's enough to make him mewl loudly. He grinds his hips down on Law's face desperately, his tiny body trembling from all the pleasure.

Law growls from deep within his throat. He sucks on Luffy's balls, wetting the panties with his spit. "Ahh… hah… Torao!" His moans are music to Law's ears. "Hnn… ohh~ please!"

"Please what Baby?"

"Please mo- ahh! More!"

The sweet begging sure works; Law decides to have mercy. He pulls down the underwear just enough for Luffy's cock to spring free. He takes him between his lips immediately and starts sucking, groaning at his sweet taste. "Ahh~ s-so good!" 

Law smirks knowingly. Luffy is not the only one good at giving head. 

The sweet little noises spur him on to take him deeper into his mouth, finger now rubbing his entrance, driving them both crazy. 

His own neglected cock throbs painfully, craving Luffy's wet mouth. "Turn around," he orders, "get your mouth back on my cock."

Luffy obeys without protest. He turns around and shoves his ass in Law's face. Soon, he feels Luffy's mouth on him again. He growls lowly, hips bucking up against his will. Lewd slurping sounds fill the room and Law can't wait any longer: He hooks his thumbs underneath the waistband of the panties and pulls the fabric down, revealing Luffy's perfect plump butt. He kneads the soft skin, talented fingers knowing exactly how to pleasure his boyfriend.

He wets his fingers with his tongue and spreads Luffy's cheeks. The sight of his twitching hole causes his balls to tighten. Shit, that's so fucking sexy! 

"Law~ oh god! Can you pl- ahh!" Luffy's scream rings in his ears as he presses his tongue flat against the fluttering hole. Law hums happily, giving his ass a little slap. "More! Please! W-with your t-tongue… haahh…"

"Darling," Law croons, pushing his thumb past the tight rim, "I didn't say you could stop sucking my cock, did I?"

Luffy moans helplessly but takes Law down his throat again nonetheless. Sloppily he licks up and down Law's length, his concentration slipping the more he gets his ass fingered and licked. But he's not the only one struggling: Law feels his orgasm nearing as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over his body. Luffy's mouth feels heavenly, his tongue wet and warm and his throat wonderfully tight. 

The pleasure gets more and more intense, almost unbearably so. Slowly he fingers him open, pushing in his index and middle finger to loosen the tight hole, all while sucking on his balls. He feels Luffy shudder and smirks. It won't take long for the teen to come undone on his fingers and mouth alone.

"Law… ohh… s-so close!"

"You want to cum?" He asks and then pushes his tongue in, getting a needy whine as reward. Luffy sounds wrecked _ ,  _ voice out of breath and so  _ wanton.  _ "Then cum for me Baby."

That's all it needed for Luffy to spill his cum all over Law's stomach. He fingers him through his orgasm, feeling himself getting closer as well.  _ Not yet.  _ He's far from done with him.

Giving Luffy time to catch his breath, Law soothingly strokes his legs, feeling up the soft material of the stockings. After a few minutes he gently puts the teen down on the bed and kneels between his legs. Luffy has his eyes closed, breathing heavily. "Look at you," Law says, "you're a mess… Beautiful." Softly he brushes his long fingers through Luffy's hair and leans down to pepper his face with kisses. "You need a break?"

"No!" He shakes his head furiously. "Want your cock! Please Law! Want you to fuck me!"

How could he say no to that?

Luffy’s lips look enticing, swollen and wet, and Law can’t hold himself back from kissing him senseless. Small hands start to roam over Law’s tattooed chest, feeling up his muscles. “God Law,” he whispers, “you’re so fucking hot.”

Law smirks at the compliment. “Yeah?” Slowly, he caresses Luffy’s sides. His skin is soft and warm; Law wants to leave marks and bruises all over his perfect body. “You look so pretty Baby. Dressed up all sexy, just for me…”

“You really like it?” His cheeks are flustered in a deep red. Law feels his cock twitch, aching to finally be buried deep in Luffy’s ass. 

“I love it.”

“I’m glad.” His shy smile turns into a smug smirk, “then fuck me now! Need to feel you inside me…”

Law swallows down the lump in his throat. One thing is for sure; one day, Luffy will be the death of him. “Patience, Love. I need to prepare you properly first.”

“I’m ready, I promise! You can fuck me.”

The older man lets out a sigh. Spit is definitely not a good enough lubricant and the last thing he wants is to hurt his boyfriend. He shakes his head: “There's no need to rush this. Now be a good boy and spread your legs for me." 

Luffy pouts all cutely but does as he was told. He spreads his legs as wide as physically possible and once again Law thanks the gods that his boyfriend is so incredibly flexible. Impatient as he is, he starts to stroke himself. The expression he's wearing is downright sinful; biting down on his lower lip and eyes full of hunger. Law almost throws his good intention out the window right then and there.

He swallows hard. Luffy really knows how to test his self-restraint…

Instead of giving in to his desire, he searches through the nightstand for the bottle of lube that he knows is there. Popping off the lid, he squirts a good amount into his palm and rubs the liquid between his fingers to warm it up a bit.

"Ready?" he asks and chuckles when the teen answers with a huff. Easing one lubed up finger into Luffy's hole, he starts to slowly thrust in and out of the moaning boy underneath him. Quickly he adds a second and then a third finger, satisfied with how easily his tight entrance gives in. He scissors his fingers inside him, the intent clear: getting him ready to take Law's huge cock. 

"Law I need more! Please, please,  _ please!" _

So eager for his dick…  _ fuck!  _ Law feels like he's about to lose his goddamn mind. He can't wait any longer, his cock hard and throbbing. There's no sign of discomfort on the younger's flustered face and Law decides that this has to do. He spreads the lube on his dick, moaning as he slicks himself up with fast strokes.

He takes both of Luffy's legs, lifts them up and places them on his left shoulder. "As cute as they are," he mutters to himself. "These are in the way." With one swift motion he takes the red panties off completely and throws them down on the bed next to them. Or maybe they land on the floor; hell would he know, too focused on the moaning mess underneath him.

One of Law's arms is wrapped around Luffy's legs, keeping them in place. With the other hand he lines himself up with Luffy's slick hole, nudging the tip against the rim. They're both breathing heavily, mind dizzy with lust.

Law growls as he slowly pushes in. Luffy opens up without resistance, hole clenching  _ oh so perfectly  _ around Law's thick cock. With one thrust of his hip, he's fully seated inside his young lover; the pleasure intense, almost overwhelming.

"Ahh~ s-so big…!" Luffy mewls loudly. Tears stream down his face as he tries to adjust to being stuffed to the brim. "Love your cock, god Law, move  _ please!"  _

"Fuck Luffy, you're so tight!" Law grunts as he pulls out to the tip and then slams his full length right back into the tight heat. He knows he hit his sweet spot dead on by how Luffy lets out a silent shout, aiming for that same spot with every hard thrust until Luffy is reduced to a crying mess.

Law then takes one of his legs and moves it to his other shoulder; the new angle allowing him to thrust in even deeper.

Luffy's ass feels incredible, as if he were made for Law. He loses himself in the pleasure as his thrusts in deeper and harder, his mind filled with the teen's lustful moans. He leans down to press their lips together, folding him in half in the process. The kiss is messy, all teeth and tongue, but neither of them care.

He puts Luffy's feet back on the bed as they make out, propping himself up on his elbows on either side of Luffy's face, not once slowing down the pace of his thrusts. 

The room is getting hotter by the seconds, the smell of sex hanging heavy in the air. Squeaking noises of the bed mix with their hot grunts and moans, both men completely lost in each other.

Luffy got hard again, he notices. He strokes his cute cock a few times, swirls his thumb around the swollen head, spreading the sticky pre-cum. Sitting up again, he adores the sight of his boyfriend's chest rising and falling quickly as he roughly fucks into him. He looks so fucking sexy with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, kiss bitten red and shiny with spit. 

"Suck!" he demands and pushes his thumb against Luffy's lips. He takes the digit into his mouth greedily and sucks, tasting his own pre-cum on Law's skin.

The sight is so erotic, Law has to close his eyes for a few seconds, otherwise he would have spilled his seed way too fucking early. That's what Luffy does to him,  _ fuck! _

"Shit baby, you're so gorgeous," he praises. Luffy moans at the compliment and sucks on his finger even harder, pushing his hips up to meet Law's hard thrusts. "Want you to ride me."

That's all the warning he gets before Law flips them over, cock still nestled deep inside his ass. Luffy yelps in surprise but his hips never stop moving.  _ Greedy little thing.  _

He sits up, palms pressed flat against Law's well-toned chest to help him keep his balance. He chants Law's name over and over, face distorted in pure bliss. Law is at a loss of words; all he can do is stare in awe as his beautiful lover rides him. His cock bounces up and down as he fucks himself on Law's cock. Body glistening with sweat, he looks like a fucking angel.

Law grabs his thighs, hard enough to leave bruises, and groans; bucking his hips up to get more of this pleasurable feeling.

Wandering hands make their way up over Luffy's abs and to the sexy bra. He lets his fingers slide underneath the fabric to play with the nipples hidden underneath the lace. Luffy throws his head back and moans, being very sensitive there, and together with the stimulation of his prostate he soon comes with Law's name on his lips.

He bounces up and down on Law's cock faster, riding out his mindblowing orgasm. His nails dig into the skin of Law's chest, leaving behind angry red marks, and his hole clenches around Law, making him curse under his breath. His own orgasm is close too…

Grabbing the chain of pearls, he tugs on it; pulling Luffy down for a hot kiss. "Luffy…  _ fuck…!"  _ Law moans into his mouth and then he cums, spilling his semen deep inside his boyfriends ass.

Luffy collapses on top of him. He's panting as if he just ran a marathon; hot breath tickling Law's neck. Not that he is off any better though. His head feels like mush; white spots are dancing before his eyes and his heart is beating like crazy.

They lie there for a while, catching their breath and basking in the afterglow of amazing sex.

"Fuck that was…" Luffy trails off, just as speechless as Law.

"Fucking hot…" Law finishes for him, grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

Luffy chuckles. "Yeah."

He strokes the teens back lazily to help him calm down. Their eyes meet and both can't help but giggle.

This, Law thinks, this is what he wants for the rest of his life. Luffy is the best thing that ever happened to him. His heart swells inside his chest, full of adoration and love for the boy on top of him. He lets out a happy sigh, threading his fingers through Luffy's damp hair. "I love you."

He does. God, he really fucking does.

"I love you too."

Luffy smiles at him, warm like sunshine and Law feels his heart beating even faster. "So," the younger drawls with a teasing tone in his voice. "Does that mean we can celebrate your birthday next year too?"

Law rolls his eyes and flicks him on the forehead. "Only if you wear sexy underwear for me more often." 

He only laughs at that, but the sparkle in his eyes tells Law that that was his intention anyway. He pulls him in for a sweet kiss. "Now you better get yourself ready for round two."

Oh this night is far from over...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://ghost-kitty.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawheartkitty?s=09)


End file.
